Into the Night
by CelestialSiren15
Summary: Bathed in moonlight and cloaked in darkness, the two leaf ninja faced each other for the last time. It was not goodbye, but simply farewell for now. One-shot. SasuSaku.


**A/N: So I wrote this during class the other day because the idea had been floating around in my head for some time and I really just needed to get it out of my system. I know it's not that great, but I figured I'd post it anyway just to let you guys know I'm not dead. As for those waiting for House of Genjutsu, please be patient a little longer, I'm turning it into a big project and it's taking some time but I will be updating it shortly! I'm also working on a few stories for Fairy Tail that you guys definitely don't wanna miss out on, so keep your eyes open for that!**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto and it's entirety belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

"I'm leaving." It wasn't a question. He had already made up his mind, and there was nothing she could do to waver that decision. A somber air blanketed the two leaf ninja standing on the wall surrounding Konoha. This would be their last guard duty together.

Stoically, she responded, "I know." Her hands clenched at her sides, resisting the urge to fight back. Her partner glanced over at her trembling teammate and sighed. He felt the need to explain himself.

"I must atone for my sins. You more than anyone can surely understand." Lacing his hands through pink locks of hair cascading around her neck, he pressed their foreheads together. A single tear, no more, glistened on the Kunoichi's cheek in the light of the full moon. Onyx eyes met viridian ones. No sounds were made, save for the cool breeze rustling the surrounding foliage. "Kakashi and Naruto have already been made aware of my intentions." His partner let out a half chuckle.

"And once again I've been left in the dark. The three of you still view me as a weak woman."

"You're wrong. My perception of you has never wavered. I have always been well aware of your skill, and have been especially impressed with your progress as of late. My reasoning behind waiting to tell you was simply because I knew you would give me the hardest time," he explained, displaying his trademark smirk. A flushed that matched the shade of her hair touched the apples of her cheeks, and she was thankful for being shrouded in the night, even though her teammates Rinnegan surely missed nothing.

"I had actually resolved to let you leave without struggle this time, but if you insist… Would you consider allowing me to accompany you on your travels?" A hopeful gleam replaced the original defeated one, and it nearly crushed him to extinguish her fire once again. Closing his eyes, he shook his head.

"I refuse to allow your innocence to be tainted black by my sins. I alone must go, void of help from others. I have many skeletons that haunt me and a weight the pulls heavily on my shoulders." He glanced over to see his partner once again sullen, and gently laced their fingers together while continuing. "Naruto pulled me out of the depths of darkness that swallowed me whole, you have nurtured my mind, body, and soul, and Kakashi has pardoned my crimes. My comrades have done more than enough for a lowlife like me, and it is now time that I bear my own burden."

Green eyes stared down at their intertwined hands, deep in thought. She was shocked at the ease of physical contact her comrade had seemed to gain over the past few months. Everything up until that moment had been friendly and chaste, but something about the way his obsidian orbs bore into her mixed with the tenderness of his touches made her believe otherwise. A comfortable silence fell upon the two.

"Your hair has grown," she stated, veering away from the conversation at hand. Her partner cast a sideways, quizzical glance at her.

"As has yours," he commented. She laughed and poked his chest playfully.

"I must admit, I'm jealous of your visual prowess. I wish I could remember an image forever. I would love to see how you change during your travels."

"Hn. Trivial matters. My physical appearance makes no difference so long as my heart remains as is." She sighed at her failed attempt of showing affection.

"I will always worry about you, you know. Naruto and Kakashi will as well, of course. Don't be surprised if one, or all of us for that matter, come after you if you're gone too long," the fiery kunoichi warned. He huffed in amusement.

"I don't doubt it. However, this time I intend to keep you three informed of my whereabouts frequently. Kakashi made sure to threaten me if I don't." Their sensei had definitely been through enough due to his raven-haired student's antics. Long years and stress had aged their teacher, and therefore he didn't possess the energy to chase after his corrupt student anymore. "Once I have become established in my travels I will set up means of communication in specific locations I deem safe. My hawk will deliver non-confidential information as always. I will also be updating the Hokage, whoever it may be at the time, of my findings as well. This journey is not solely based on my redemption, but I will be investigating a troublesome matter." His tone changed to one of seriousness, piquing his teammate's interest.

"Troublesome? You're starting to sound like Shikamaru," she teased, earning a scowl in response. "But in all seriousness, what will you be investigating?"

"Nothing of your concern for the time being. It is merely based on a hunch and a bad feeling, but Kakashi believes it worrisome enough to look into. I assure you you'll be one of the select few to know if anything presents itself. After all," he smirked, "you are one of the new generation's Legendary Sannin." Pride beamed on the pink haired girl's face.

"Who would have thought the members of team seven would grow up to hold such titles," she mused.

"Titles such as traitor," he muttered. Her fists clenched once again.

"You are no traitor in my eyes or anyone else's. Without you, none of us would be here right now. Do not view yourself in that way," she reprimanded for the thousandth time. She knew her time by his side was quickly coming to an end and didn't want to spend their last moments arguing.

"I will not see things differently until I have seen the world with new eyes. My perspective remains unchanged for the time being."His tone put an end to the conversation, once again causing silence to fall upon them.

Bathed in moonlight and cloaked in darkness, the two leaf ninja faced each other for the last time. A quiet moment of understanding and gratitude passed between the two. He closed the distance between them and embraced her in a bone crushing hug, surprising her at first but then squeezing him back with equal force. He buried his face in her pink locks and inhaled deeply, burning her scent and feel into his memory. This moment would be locked securely in his mind for him to reach whenever he needed to be put at ease.

A sob filled with raw emotion broke the silence. "Why is it always like this? Why can't I ever just let you go?" A small wet spot formed on the front of the shinobi's shirt.

"The sooner I leave, the sooner I will return," adding under his breath, "…to you." She looked at him with wide eyes, surely imagining things.

"To me," she repeated. He smiled gently and poked her forehead.

"I promise I shall return, and when I do I will have sorted out my mess of feelings," he declared. She nodded knowingly, sniffling away the last of her tears. "You must promise me something now." He waited for her nod to continue. "Keep living your life. Continue to achieve the great things you are more than capable of achieving. Keep a close eye on Naruto and Kakashi, and stay close to your friends. Do not worry in my absence, but rather stay hopeful that I am changing into a better man, one worthy of my comrades." The leaf ninja stepped back and savored the view of his comrade one last time. She blushed under his unrelenting gaze, but returned his stare nonetheless.

"I will accompany you next time," the kunoichi declared, having finally made up her mind.

"Perhaps," the dark haired boy thought aloud. Four more words were spoken before he smirked one last time and dropped off into the darkness of the night. "See you soon, Sakura."

This time would be different, she was sure of it. He would come back to Konoha- back to her. It was this realization that caused the pink haired girl to smile in his wake. She was no longer chasing after him, but rather cheering for his journey. Next time she would walk besides him hand and hand. For now, though, the next generation's female Legendary Sannin reveled in the fact that her team had once again become whole, establishing bonds of such tremendous strength that no amount of distance could sever.

"See you soon, Sasuke."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, there you have it, my version of their goodbye. Definitely not my best piece of work but I'd still appreciate feedback, so pleasepleaseplease leave a review! A big thanks goes out to my followers patiently waiting for my updates. If you haven't yet, please check out my other story, House of Genjutsu, and as always thanks for reading!**


End file.
